Ignis Fatuus
by Number 9
Summary: The quest of a Dark Knight in the eastern foreign lands of Romanda the machine city. I've just uploaded the prologue and will be able to make some chapters for it tonight~ Enjoy this quicky and tell me your thoughtS!


-Port Dolora-  
  
It was a sunny mid day as the settlement landed their ship on the port of Romanda. Fishermen could be seen on a motorized fishing boats while some underwater boats's telescope can be seen as well, Romanda called them submarines he recalled. A handsome, well dressed young man interrupted his sightseeing.  
  
"Your first time being away from Ivalice isn't it? Do you miss her a lot? You won't be seeing her again." He said brushing out his long auburn hair covering his left eye.  
  
"Yes. I never been away so far from Ivalice. She won't miss me much I hope." The knight replied to his commanding officer.  
  
"I don't want to sound repetitive, but you must stick with your given name while we're on Romandian lands. I hear that you slayed many of their kinds back in the 3 kingdom war. It's your for your own safety that you bare this in mind."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shipmates finally docked and began to unload all cargos and a small contingent of 100 Ivalician soldiers set their foot on the Romandian plains for the first time. They surveyed the area, some of them looking around the town awe struck by their technology. Their commander dismissed them to investigate their new surrounding before meeting up in their lodging.  
  
"My father has great expectations from you. Don't disappoint me."  
  
"Of course commander Lodrik."  
  
Romanda, city of higher technology. The knight never would've dreamed of such a place. Although this was nothing but a mere port, it's technology was beyond anything he witnessed back in Goug. There were traces of machinery just about anywhere. He often stepped on a screw scattered in the hard layer of gravel and mud.  
  
In the brief moments of their arrival, villagers hid themselves in their houses as if scared of a violent storm of such. A squire ran down to inform the commander. "Commander Lodrik! We're being attacked!"  
  
"Enemies?! Elrik ! Prepare to engage combat!" the commander drew his sword and followed the squire as he lead them to the carnage. Men fell like leafs under the pelting fire of guns. The enemy ceased their fire as commander made his way to the scene of battle.  
  
"Welcome to Romanda! Their leader cried, We are the welcoming party sent by our superiors!"  
  
Elrik stared at the enemies with calculating eyes, most of them if none wore very little armor while equipped with guns the primary weapon of a Romandian soldiers. Elrik caught hand signals made by his fellow comrade in arms Duran de Curzon. As if they planned beforehand the band of knights rushed towards their targets, even the wounded knights gained courage at the sight of their leader charging at his enemies. There was after all only 30 soldiers equipped with guns. Some number of men fell as the bullets penetrated the armor while the 60 knights remained standing, dashing over to the soldiers reloading their weapons. Elrik recalled the lesson his master taught him in his schooling days.  
  
'Romandians are normally reliant on their range weapons to pick us on distance. They are horribly weak against the hard trained knights equipped with sword and armor in melee combat. Close that distance in short period of time and you will see the window of opportunity waiting to strike down your foe.'  
  
It only seemed like yesterday since he had the lecture. With the battle cry of Touten knights some Romandian soldiers looked up from reloading their weapons as fear got the best of them. The heavy swords smashed their blades on the soldiers, biting through their skin as more blows were given to the confused troop. Elrik himself caught sight of a soldier, as he ran towards his foe, he gave up on reloading and pulled out a dagger to defend against Elrik sword. Unfortunately by that time Elrik plunged his sword into the belly of the Romandian as easily as plunging it into water.  
  
A cry of anguish was heard not far from Elrik. As he surveyed his surroundings a soldier with a round axe came towards him. Elrik tried with all might but the sword refused to budge from the dead man's entangled intestines as if it was the will of the dead man not to free the sword. Elrik let go of his sword to cast magic on the enemy, worried as to how he'll manage to cast in time ,he began his incantations. {Fire2}  
  
Too late his attacker came within range, his axe pulled back to gain maximum force on the curving blow. Elrik brought his arms up in hope that is was enough to deflect a blow from the axe. To his surprise, the axe fell from the grips and his enemy fell towards him, embracing him as he fell to the pavement. An arrow protruding out of his chest. Duran waved at him as Elrik stood there waving back in thanks. He pulled free of his sword from the dead man's clutches and advanced on the next soldier.  
  
The battle ended soon and only the leader remained standing, his bare neck on the point of commander's sword. "Who sent you? What is your purpose?"  
  
"I'm only a mercenary hired to kill you. We know what you scumbags are really planning"  
  
"Who hired you?"  
  
But before anything can be done to stop him, the bandit leader shoved his own neck into the blade dying too quick to revive him. His body soaked the ground in a red whirlpool as he lay dead, his face blank with a strange, disturbing smile. "Remove the mess!" he ordered as he left the scene. Elrik and Duran followed their leader into a ale house Iron Barrels. The ale house was occupied by a sturdy bearded man, possibly a soldier back in his youth. There were traveling merchants comparing their goods on one corner while some sharpshooters traded ammunitions with the local guards. On the far corner was seated a young soldier and a tavern wench talking constantly in fast Romandian about each other. The three knights seated themselves across the table from the two lovers.  
  
"How is our status Duran?" he asked as he sipped his ale while starring into his gloved hand.  
  
"We have 9 dead and 12 injured, the remaining 79 knights are fully able."  
  
"Good. We will leave for Polatra tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, milord. We will meet with senator Ortis there."  
  
Elrik drank the ale though he liked the taste of it's sour beverages. It seemed they were already expected to arrive by some factions from the start he thought as he drank. What did that bandit mean by the real purpose of their mission? He only wondered briefly before ignoring the dead man's last words. Ivalice. He had only been away 9 days now since the beginning of their voyage and already missed the air and landscapes. Not to forget his lover who was forced to stay there despite her aggressive attitude. She was no ordinary girl. While most women at her age strived to get married and have children and family of their own, she mastered the art of ninja and assassination to keep her body healthy and to defend herself if there was need for it. Quite a one of a kind he thought. He ran his fingers down his left cheek where she last delivered a powerful blow due to his abrupt intrusion as he walked in on her while she changed into her robes. Lithe body yet powerful as an ogre he used to say to her whenever he recovered. Still, it was also the place where he received her first and maybe her last kiss on the day of departure.  
  
The young commander said to him after emptying his glass. "You'll be reunited with her soon my friend."  
  
Elrik blushed and buried his face into the huge mug pretending to drink in large swallows.  
  
"With who Eurious?"  
  
"Stop playing dumb Elrik. We know it's my dear sister you think of right now."  
  
Duran joined in the conversation. "Ah. to be young again."  
  
The two knights laughed at Duran's words. Duran was a older knight who used to serve under the direct commands of the Duke's order and was a well experienced soldier from his days as a squire in the past war. He seldomly spoke during brief intervals such as these and was rare to see him speak without asking him about something. The interval was indeed enjoyable despite their brief encounter with Romandian mercenaries.  
  
Elrik drank to his hearts content as tomorrow he will face greater dangers on their way to Polatra.  
  
-Author's Note-  
  
Hello! It's been far too long since I wrote anything for fanfiction.net although I really don't have many fans reading my text. --;; anyway hope you enjoyed the prologue because I'll be working on the first chapter soon~! Oh and here are the character profiles like I always write up at every end of my chapters.  
  
Elrik Cervants  
  
Age:26  
  
Job:Dark Knight  
  
His former identity remains hidden throughout the story. He serves his duty as a knight of Touten by serving direct commands of his commanding officer Eurious Lodrik the son of Duke Jorddyn Lodrik. His identity remains hidden as he remains on Romanda as Elrik, though some recognise his presence. He is also a friend to his commander as their age difference is not a huge one. Excellent melee combatant with bold courage.  
  
Eurious Lodrik  
  
Age:23  
  
Job:Lune Knight  
  
First son and heir to the title Duke of Touten, Eurious is a very proud, young, and strong swordsman. He has served his father's ranks as a general of 1st brigade and believes strognly in the goals of Touten Knights. At times, he is known to disagree with Elrik but the two are close friends. Very capable in the realm of swordsmanship and master of time magic which he uses as an attack or defence. As first son to the Duke of Touten, the young general doesn't quite know what his future will hold. Though he once dreamt of becoming a loyal emmisary of the church, no his future is clouded with the Duke's poor health.  
  
Duran Curzon  
  
Age:38  
  
Job:Archer/Knight  
  
A knight deputy of Eurious' force. Duran is Eurious' most trusted soldier in Eurious' ranks. Little is known about Duran's history. Like Elrik he is Eurious' best man and deathly loyal, perhaps even more loyal than Elrik. Though his age is nearing 40 Duran is not a ordinary soldier and should be taken caution if ever faced in battle. His strategy during the brutal war against the Ordalians have saved many Toutens and continue to serve under Eurious' commands. A valuable warrior within Touten Army. 


End file.
